


That's a lot of Pillows

by Ninnani



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnani/pseuds/Ninnani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup tries to compliment Merida's pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a lot of Pillows

"That’s a lot of pillows." Hiccup stopped in the door way, taking in the monstrous four poster bed in the middle of the room. It was four times the size of his own straw bed at home, and layered in blankets and furs and a dozen brightly colored pillows. How they expected him to sleep in it without drowning in a sea of fabric was beyond him.

Merida just shrugged, unimpressed. She took his hand and pulled him into the room. “They’re mostly for decoration.” She explained, “My mum embroiders them.”

"I made this one." She settled herself on the edge of the bed and picked up a small green throw pillow with silver embroidery. The thick lines of silver thread twisted into a simple knot pattern that ran around the edge of the pillow. Her long, pale fingers traced the pattern thoughtfully. Hiccup sat down beside her, watching a small crease appear just above her left eyebrow as she frowned at the pillow.

"It's not as good as her’s. The stitching’s too big in places and a bit uneven in some, but…" Her sentence trailed off as she worried the edges of the pillow. The little crease was still there. He wanted to smooth it over, reassure her that the pillow wasn’t all that bad. In fact it looked great.

"Are you kidding," He blurted, "you’re great."

She looked up at him in surprise, fixin her wide blue eyes on him. The crease disappeared.

His cheeks turned pink as he realized his slip up. "I- I mean, it’s," he cleared his throat, "the pillow is… great, not that you’re… not. Oh Gods." He buried his head in his hands, wishing that he could actually drown in the wool blankets.

Merida chuckled, putting the pillow back onto the bed, “Thanks.”

He smiled at her, bashfully, and ran a hand through his hair, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
